


my hair

by kimseokgin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, oikawa just wants his hair to be touched, this is so stupid omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimseokgin/pseuds/kimseokgin
Summary: When Iwaizumi refuses to touch Oikawa's pretty hair, Oikawa takes matters into his own hands because all he wants is for his Iwa-chan to run his fingers thru his hair.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	my hair

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever fic for any fandom, so please be kind to me (im still working on my writing skills)!
> 
> this fic was inspired by ariana grande's song "my hair". when i listened to that song, i immediately thought of oikawa and how he would never let anyone touch his pristine and pretty hair but desperately wants iwaizumi to (but iwaizumi is reluctant to touch it for some reason). lmao silly iwaoi 
> 
> this is so stupid but i hope you enjoy! :)

Oikawa Tooru has a big problem with Iwaizumi Hajime.

Now don't get him wrong, he loves his boyfriend very much, and they're in a happy and healthy relationship. He was over the moon when he found out that his best friend of 20 years felt the same way about him. It was like they were meant to be—they understood and complemented each other so well, and the mind-blowing sex was a fantastic bonus.

The problem is that Iwaizumi refuses to touch his hair. Tooru noticed this recently while giving his boyfriend the world's best blowjob. Tooru saw Iwaizumi hesitate when he asked him to pull his hair and fuck his mouth. While Tooru was confused about why Iwaizumi didn't comply immediately, he simply stored the information away and began deepthroating his boyfriend until he reached the edge.

It was much later that he connected the dots and realized that Iwaizumi truly did everything to avoid touching his hair. When they cuddled, he would purposely place his hands everywhere but never initiated casual hair touching. During sex, Iwaizumi was, well, rough, to say the least, but he never pulled his hair in his rough playing.

Tooru prides himself in having the world's most beautiful and luscious chestnut locks anyone has ever seen. He washes it often and has no dandruff and oil issues. So then why wouldn't his boyfriend just touch his hair when all Tooru wanted was to feel his deft fingers run through his hair?

After realizing that he's been deprived enough and that there wasn't enough drama in his life, he decided to embark on mission "Get Iwa-chan to touch Oikawa-sama's hair!"

_Plan A: "My head hurts."_

"Iwa-chaaaaaan."

Iwaizumi grunted in response without sparing the other a glance.

"My head hurts, Iwa-chaaaaan. Can you give me a massage, please?" Tooru whined and even added his signature pout and puppy eyes that he knew Iwaizumi was weak to.

Tooru decided to go with the classic "my head hurts, massage my head," so that Iwaizumi would have no choice but to touch his hair to massage his head. He knew his doting Iwa-chan would never let his boyfriend suffer.

Iwaizumi put his phone down and walked up to Tooru with the cutest worried expression Tooru has ever seen and placed a hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever or anything.

"I'll get some medicine, just wait here," Iwaizumi said as he started to walk away, but Tooru quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, no, Iwa-chan, I don't need medicine! I think I just need a good massage, and I'll be all good," Tooru explained, holding his head and letting a pained hiss out for extra measure.

Iwaizumi seemed to be in deep thought and suddenly ran to their bedroom.

"I-Iwa-chan, what are you doing— "

"Just sit on the couch and wait for me Tooru, I'll be back in a second," Iwaizumi called out. 

When Iwaizumi came back, Tooru couldn't believe his luck.

"Iwa-chan, what are you holding?" Tooru tentatively asked, albeit he knew that it was the machine that was going to ruin his chances of getting Iwaizumi's fingers in his hair.

"It's a head massager, remember we got it on sale during Christmas? Finally, we'll put good use to it," Iwaizumi chuckled.

When Tooru didn't reply back— because he was too busy seething at the machine— Iwaizumi worriedly asked, "Is your head really hurting that bad? Are you sure you don't want medicine? I'll even call the doctor— "

"Hajime, please sit down and give me the machine, my head isn't hurting that badly. I swear!" Tooru said when Iwaizumi still seemed unconvinced. Tooru didn't have it in him to tell Iwaizumi about his act when his boyfriend clearly cared about him so much. Ugh, why did he have such a perfect boyfriend?

Nonetheless, Tooru had to tolerate the vibrating head massager with a scowl and tried to develop another plan to complete his mission.

_Plan B: Drag Matsuhana into the mission._

"Iwa-chan won't touch my hair," Tooru pouted to his concerned friends.

"So, _this_ was your big emergency? We thought you broke up with Iwaizumi," Hanamaki exasperated, who came running to the café Tooru invited him and Matsukawa to when he heard Tooru's troubled voice.

"First of all, you guys should know that Iwa-chan and I are forever. Eternal. Everlasting. Second of all, this _is_ a big emergency! You don't understand the pain of your boyfriend avoiding touching your hair at all costs even though you desperately want him to!"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at him like he was the stupidest person in this world (and, well, when it came to Iwaizumi, Tooru did become all types of stupid).

"Why don't you just tell Iwaizumi that instead of complaining about how he's not fulfilling your kink? Makki and I communicate about our kinks all the time. Like just yesterday we tried out—"

"Okay, okay! I do not need to hear about your nasty sex stories, you freaks. Anyway, I'm trying to be as obvious as I can, but you know my Iwa-chan, he can be so dense sometimes," Tooru pouted again.

Matsukawa sighed at his idiot of a friend. "So then why exactly are we here?"

Tooru pout turned into a smile. "You boys are going to help me."

"Woah and why exactly would we do that?" Hanamaki asked.

Tooru's smile turned into a smirk. "If you don't help me, I'll tell Iwa-chan that you broke his Godzilla figurine."

"You wouldn't," Hanamaki gaped. Surely, Tooru wasn't that evil, was he?

Tooru's smirk grew. "Oh, I definitely would~." Yeah, he was indeed that evil.

Matsukawa sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Fine, what do we have to do?"

***

"Iwa-chan, Makki and Mattsun are here to hang out with us!"

Iwaizumi emerged from his bedroom. "Oh, did we make plans or something?"

Matsukawa put an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder as a greeting. "We can't hang out with our favorite person and his menace of a boyfriend?"

"No, you can, it's just we usually plan our hangouts—"

Tooru clapped his hands. "Okay everyone, let's watch a movie, I rented this cute rom-com."

Tooru put the disk into their CD player and made his way to Iwaizumi's lap, where he immediately put his arm around Tooru's waist and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Missed you, baby," Iwaizumi murmured.

Tooru internally clenched his heart. He ran a hand through Iwaizumi's hair and placed his head on his shoulder. " I missed you too, my Iwa-chan~."

While watching the movie, Tooru saw Hanamaki lying his head on Matsukawa's lap, where Matsukawa was running his hand thru his hair. Which was precisely according to his plan, Tooru happily thought to himself. Sure, they seemed a little obvious, but hopefully, his Iwa-chan would catch on and mimic the action with Tooru.

"Iwa-chan, look at what Mattsun and Makki are doing."

Iwaizumi glanced at the two men and looked back at Tooru. "What about them?" Iwaizumi asked a little confusedly.

Tooru sighed and asked him to look at what they're doing, to which he obeyed. He saw Iwaizumi's eyes lighten up upon his realization, and Tooru was happy. _Finally_ , he thought.

However, Iwaizumi slightly pushed Tooru off his lap so that he can properly settle down.

"I-Iwa-chan, what are you doing?" Tooru asked nervously.

Iwaizumi patted his lap. "You don't want to lie your head down?" He asked his boyfriend with such an innocent expression.

Tooru sighed and pouted, but nevertheless lied down on his boyfriend because, well, if he couldn't get Iwaizumi to run his fingers through his hair, he might as well appreciate his boyfriend's legendary thighs.

_Plan C: Giving up._

Tooru tried everything this past week. He brought up his hair in almost every conversation, and even went as far as bringing up kinks.

_"Iwa-chan isn't hair pulling hot?"_

_"Uh yeah, I guess." A beat later, Iwaizumi added, "If you want to pull my hair during sex, you can."_

Tooru knew he couldn't go on like this. His boyfriend knew him like the back of the hand, but even Tooru knew that there would be no way Iwaizumi would know that he desperately wanted his fingers thru his hair unless he said it outright.

"What's wrong, baby? I haven't seen you pout that hard since I said I was too busy to go to the premiere of that one sci-fi movie you wanted to watch," Iwaizumi asked him as he walked to sit next to him on the couch.

Tooru laid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Iwa-chan, do you not like my hair," Tooru asked softly.

Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion. "What? I think your hair is beautiful."

"Then why won't you touch my hair?" Tooru pouted. He realized how silly he sounded, but whatever, he was desperate.

Tooru saw his boyfriend's concern and confusion grow. "I—huh?"

"Well, you never touch my hair while we're cuddling or when I'm giving you the best blowjob ever, and I just. Really want you to, I guess. I think it would feel really… nice." Tooru was now fidgeting and sporting a light blush on his cheeks. He could see the gears turning in Iwaizumi's head.

"Oh! Is that why you kept bringing hair up in every conversation lately? And why Matsukawa and Hanamaki were touching each other's heads like their life depended on it? Not going to lie, I thought they had a lice problem with the way they were fervently touching each other's heads."

Tooru was now crimson. "W-well, Iwa-chan is so dense that I had to resort to these things! I swear I don't have dandruff, and my hair is perfectly normal!"

"It's not that," Iwaizumi was also blushing. "It's just that, I've seen the way you violently react when other people touch your hair, and I see how much effort you put in managing your hair, so I just avoid touching your hair." Iwaizumi looked away and muttered, "Tooru, you have the most beautiful hair in this world, so I guess I just didn't want to ruin that." 

Tooru placed his hands on Iwaizumi's cheeks so that he could look at him and squished his cheeks. "Iwa-chan, my silly, silly Iwa-chan. You are so stupid, you know that? Do you think I would ever react that way if you touch me?"

Iwaizumi slightly shook his head.

"Exactly. Hajime, I love you and call me needy and clingy, but I constantly crave your touches! So, don't ever hesitate." Tooru let go and placed his arms around Iwaizumi's middle so that he could rest his head on his boyfriend's chest.

Iwaizumi started running his fingers through Tooru's hair and scalp, and Tooru let out a much overdue groan because that is exactly what he wanted.

"You should have just told me this instead of using your roundabout ways." Iwaizumi pinched Tooru's nose. "Sometimes I forget how dramatic you can be." 

"Rude! And I guess I should've just said it, huh."

Iwaizumi hummed and resumed raking his fingers through Tooru's incredibly soft hair. "So… does this mean I can pull your hair during sex?"

"Yes," Tooru said a little too fast, "but don't pull so hard that I go bald. I have to be Iwa-chan's pretty boyfriend~."

"Baby, you will always be my pretty boyfriend," Iwaizumi said with a fond expression.

They both tightened their hold on one another and continued to watch the movie that was playing. Tooru eventually fell asleep to the rhythm of his boyfriend's fingers going through his hair with a big smile on his face because he _finally_ accomplished his mission.


End file.
